The present invention relates generally to utility trailers and, in particular, to multi-use lawn cart which may be configured as necessary as a utility trailer, equipment service ramp, work surface and lawn cart.
Various equipment for use in the yard or with a lawn tractor are known in the art. Lawn carts have been used to aid in manually transporting lawn debris and lawn tools such as rakes, shovels and hoses. Typically, a lawn cart includes an open bin or bed with three sides mounted to a frame supported by two rear wheels and front legs with a handle extending forward. The user lifts the front end of the cart off of the front support legs, pivoting the cart onto the rear wheels to push or pull the cart about the yard.
Another useful yard tool is a trailer that may be hitched to a lawn tractor and pulled by the tractor about the yard. The lawn tractor minimizes the work and strain of moving the trailer loaded with tools, hoses, or lawn debris such as grass clippings or leaves.
Maintenance of the lawn tractor, particularly the underside including the blade and mowing deck is often difficult. Prior art jacks have been proposed to lift the front end of the lawn tractor off the ground to provide access to the underside. These jacks often do not provide adequate clearance under the lawn tractor and may be unstable.
Temporary outdoor work tables may be constructed using a pair of saw horses with a plywood top. If the top is not affixed to the saw horses, it may shift or fall off or may be blown off by the wind.
All of this equipment requires space to store when not in use, may be costly to buy, and is essentially used for a specialized purpose. There is a need for a multipurpose, multi-use tool that combines the separate functions of these pieces of equipment.